Viper X
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Levels vs Turrets History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Viper X received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Viper X lost the ability to be''' placed into Bunkers' in the 'Game Update' of 'June 12, 2014. *The Viper X had its '''Capacity Cost reduced from 500 to 250 in the Game Update of May 29, 2014. *The Viper X received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Viper X was introduced in the Gear Store in the Game Update of April 10, 2014. Additional Facts *The Viper X has a Production that is LIMITED to ONE. *The Viper X has the ability to "Shoot on the Move". *The Viper X produces the Status Effect: Corrosion. *The Viper X is the 9th Unique Unit and the 2nd Unique Infantry Unit to be introduced. *The Viper X has the ability to target and shoot down enemy Aircraft, as well as fire multiple Corrosion 'Shells in a wide area of effect to hit multiple targets. *The Viper X sacrifices a small portion of Health and Damage in exchange for increased Speed, a Wider Firing Arc and the ability to target and shoot enemy Air units. *Unlike the original 'Viper, the X variant lacks arms, which it appears to trade for a much better targeting system that enables it to launch its Corrosion shells so accurately that it can shoot down aircraft and even Hellfire-class missiles. *''Pixal Sheet Code : 77.v2'' In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages *'Viper' *'Gear Store' *'Unique Unit' External Links *Kixeye Forum Post: Gear Store Pack 2! (Official) *Kixeye Forum Post: OFFICIAL Gear Store Pack 2 feedback thread! (Official) *Kixeye Forum Post : Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum Post : Increased Storage!( Official ) - Lowered Capacity Cost. Known Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Issue * Resolved Bugs : * Resoved Issue ( G.U. : Date ) * Forum Discussion Links : *Link * Animated Photo Viper X in action.gif|Viper X in action ViperX-GearStoreInfo-Animated.gif|Gear Store Info Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. ViperX-GearStoreDescription-Animated.gif|Gear Store Description ViperX-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message GameUpdate_04-10-2014.png|Game Update: Apr 10th, 2014 - Introduction GameUpdate 05-01-2014.png|Game Update: May 1st, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 GameUpdate 05-29-2014-1.png|Game Update: May 1st, 2014 - Capacity Cost Decrease ViperX-Level15-Message.png|Level 15 Message ViperX-Stats-Lv01(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv02(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv04(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv05(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv06(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv07(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv08(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv09(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv10(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv11(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv12(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv13(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv14(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks ViperX-Stats-Lv15(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 15 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Video Navigation Category:Unique Units Category:Gear Store Unit Category:Infantry Category:Status Effect Weapon Category:Status Effect - Corrosion Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Ground Unit Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z